Expedition (Legends of Runeterra)
Expedition is a game mode in the game Legends of Runeterra. Instead of using a pre-build set of cards to compete, players build their decks at the beginning of trials, and as the mode progress. After finishing two trials, player receive the reward based on their better performance. Gameplay Drafting Unlike other modes, players don't use cards from their collection. Instead, players build their decks from picking and trading cards. When players build their deck, they add cards to their deck until they've accumulated a set of 30 cards. Each picking round, the game offers 3 options for a player to choose from, player then pick the set of cards they like and add to their deck. The first two picks are for champions. Then, they alternate between Synergy Picks and Wild Picks. Synergy Picks offer cards that are based on every pick the player has made so far. Wild Picks offer random cards, which may not be synergistic with the deck. The final pick is a Trade Pick, where the player is offered 3 different trades and may choose to trade one of their picked cards for another card. Unlike other modes, the deck player have are not as limited as in normal modes: * Deck can be built from up to 3 different regions, up to the 6th pick (other regions will not appear after the 6th pick). * There is no limit of the maximum numbers of duplicate cards in your decks. Archetypes All picks are based on card archetypes. There are a total of 23 archetypes in the mode. Archetypes are list of cards which are synergistic with one another. Deciding the archetype starts with the first one out of three champions choice, each of which comes from a different archetype and a different region. For the second pick you're given a selection of another champion out of three, with their regions decided based on the first pick. For example, is the side of an archetype called "Shield Wall", which consists of her and using a lot of . Picking Fiora first will not guarantee getting Shen but guarantees seeing an archetype with an Ionian champion. Out of the 23 archetypes, 6 are mono regions, 15 covering all the duo region pairings, and 2 bonus archetypes (which are outside the structure), one based on poros, and one based on . The archetype Cataclysm has 131 cards in it. Other archetypes have 15 to 30 cards in them. Always at least ~5 commons from the region, ~4 rares and ~2 epics. Synergy Picks (see above) offer cards based on the archetypes that have been picked the most so far. Wild Picks will show you random archetypes within the regions you're in. There's still a chance to see the archetypes from the synergy picks. Some archetypes have genuinely good cards that are synergistic with one another, but are also good in other decks. These archetypes have a "low cohesiveness rating". However, other cards that are not good in other decks, like the archetype based on , have a "high cohesiveness rating". Moving with the draft removes archetypes with a high cohesiveness rating from the pool if they weren't drafted already. This means that they won't even show up in Wild Picks. On the contrary, archetypes that are based on a low amount of synergy cards will have those cards show more often in Wild Picks (i.e ). Trials For each Expedition play, players have two trials to try. In each trial, players compete in games, until players win 7 games or lose 2 games consecutively. However, the player does not have a second chance if they lose their 7th game. Winning games allow player to strengthen their deck, by trading cards or adding more champions. Players reaching the 6th win will be granted a bonus trade for each loss they didn't get. This is to balance the trades performed by each player, since trades are given for each match played, independently from losing or winning. Without this balancing, a player losing 6 matches before reaching the 6th win would have had up to 6 more trades performed than the opponent. You only match against people who have the same number of champions in their deck. There's a 0 win bracket, a 1-2 win bracket, 3-5, and a 6 win bracket. Rewards Media Videos= ;Related Videos Preview Patch Expeditions New Gameplay Trailer Legends of Runeterra| Exploring Expeditions Phreak and Pastrytime Interview Paul Sottosanti Legends of Runeterra| Category:Legends of Runeterra Category:Legends of Runeterra game modes